Replacing you!
by W0lfWarrior
Summary: When Matt comes from the future he is instantly liked for who he is and how smart he is, but soon enough things get a bit hairy and when a war starts between tribes and friends, especially his new friend Hiccup. OC's perspective my own version of How to train your dragons, set after the second film! T for swearing and war and other violence
1. Replacing you!

jj

hey guys W0lfWarrior here and here is my first HTTYD fanfic and I hope its good I have been planning it for a little while now, hopefully it should be updated sooner than my other fics!

I don't own HTTYD but I do own my OC's and with that rate and follow hope u guys enjoy

W0lf out!

* * *

He was around my age, what 20? He had emerald green eyes and a mop of brown hair on his head much like my brothers.

"Hey focus look at me are you ok" he asked me, I looked at him confused and dazed for a few seconds, I looked around and attempted to say something that didn't sound like it was sanded down, but I failed.

"Where am I?" I asked with a croak as I raise myself of my back and up to a sitting position, my arms behind me supporting my weight.

"The young man gave me a concerned look but gave me a smile.

"Welcome to the isles of Birk!" he proudly spread his arms around and pointed towards a village, that's my home over there."

I had literary just notice what he was wearing. The headache had confused me but now as it slowly disappeared I notice he was wearing a tunic, and a black iron helmet and iron chest plate.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked as I stood up

"It's my flying suit" he explained as he looked at himself.

"Why do you need a flight suit?" I asked as I slowly picked myself up off the floor

"For him" he replied as he pointed at something behind me.

I turned around and saw it, my voice froze in my throat as it clenched shut so I couldn't breathe, just inches away, was a dragon!

Yes a dragon, a devil reptile of danger and death that existed in mythological stories and history and here it was a purple and rather big dragon, a tail wing missing but still a huge dragon compared to my height and here it was, giving me a gummy smile.

My fear slowly disappeared as it appeared to be friendly and not hostile, I slowly moved my hand forward but stop shy of its snout, and I wanted so much to see if it was real but fear held me back from retracting my hand and also from patting its snout.

I Felt something smooth touch my hand as it rolled its snout across my hand and then moved its head so my hand ran down its neck.

"You have come across dragons before?" the young man asked me as I slowly rubbed the dragon's neck not believing this was happening.

My mind missed his question so I skipped straight to mine.

"What's your name?" I asked as I looked at him as he walked up to the dragon and hugged its head lightly.

"Hiccup horrendous the third and this is my dragon Toothless." He exclaimed as Toothless licked him

"Aww come on you know that doesn't come off"

I burst out laughing and smile at him as he looked at me as he tried to get the dragon saliva of him.

"And your name" I paused, tempted to lie and tell him my name was Hercules or a famous celebrity but I shot that down after I thought he may know who I'm pretending to be so I skipped that and went for my real name.

"Matt Ridgewell"

"Well Matt!" he rolled my name like it was foreign to him

"Welcome to the Meathead tribe, the only tribe known in all of the 1078 to trained dragons.

"That's funny what you having a Viking day today?" I asked at his joke

"But I am a Viking and as much as I dislike the idea of it, I'm heir to our tribe"

"Vikings live in the 1000 not 2014" I explained and he looked at me.

"The year is 1078 dude trust me, France invaded England like 12 years ago" he explained as he walked to the village.

I started walking to him but realised I was soaking wet and cold, I shivered at the cold winds, he noticed and turned to me, guided me to his dragon and got me to hesitantly at first get on him, it was amazing sure even though we were flying low, the speed and wind was amazing, we landed and the towns people acted like it was no different, was I really in 1078?

"Come to my house I'll give you some clothes and you can settle in till we sort you out" I nodded in appreciation as he led me to his house.

**A few hours later…**

I sat in this great hall, weapons hung from every wall and burley men surrounded me I wore traditional Viking armour and fur coats like all the other men and a tunic underneath it looked cool but felt weak and unprotected, Hiccup had introduced me to his friends, most of whom were friendly enough at first like Tuffnut and Fishlegs and those slightly weary like Astrid and Ruffnut but had eventually become my friends too, only Snotlout was totally an arsehole about me being here, so like I said were sitting in the great hall when arse hole comes over and spills his drink all over me.

"Opps I slipped to bad, that's probably a week worth of mead for an outcast." He sniggered as he poured the rest on my food, he gained glares from Astrid and Hiccup and a laugh from the twins.

I stood up to him, eye to eye with him, around same height but him clearly a lot of muscles but please I wasn't scared.

"Why are you being such a dick!" I yell at him, the whole hall quiets down to look at us and the group except me and Snotlout blush red in embarrassment.

"Well I'm not the outcast spy here trying to attack everyone on this island, you deserve to go back where all your kind belong" he pushed me and that pissed me off.

"Lets settle this like men shall we, I say as I try to keep the peace"

"Ha he goes to punch me in the stomach, I grabbed his arm, due to his slow reactions and looked him in the eye

"oh you just pissed me off"

I pulled his arm down forcing his body to slam into the table next to us, the crowd drunkenly cheered as they saw a fight breaking out.

Snotlout got up and ran at me, attempting to punch my head but I duck and slam my foot in his stomach, he grunts and doubles over and I go in for the KO.

I run up to him and hook my right foot around his foot and my arm across his chest and use my body weight to slam him to the ground, he hits the ground hard and the crowd cheers, it was totally one sided match and lets be real, idiot that relies on muscle against clever guy who used weight as his advantage, I wonder who would win, oh that's right me.

The group laugh as Snotlout gets up and leaves the hall and cheers of Wimp scream across the hall at his direction

"That was awesome" the twins said at the same time, they looked at each other and bashed heads.

"Nice fighting skills" Astrid said as she looked at me and smiled

"Thanks I train a lot" I replied as I shake with adrenaline.

Hiccup smiled " that was impressive you know how to wield a weapon?"

I thought about it for a second and remembered my time working in the old metal workshop when I was 18, I could make a sword if I wanted to, and that's how well I can black smith.

"Maybe but I'm better at making things like swords" Hiccup smiled

"That makes two of us I'm a black smith myself" I smiled maybe it would be nice to be trapped here but first thing first

"Where do I stay?" I asked as they gave me a concerned look

"You could..." but Hiccup was interrupted by his farther Stoick the vast.

"Hiccup!" he marched to the tbale and looked at me

2Are you the new lag that took down Snotlout in a fight?" the group gave pniced looks at each other and me but I stayed calm.

"yes as I was defending my honour, to be accused of being an outcast, Hiccup has told me a lot about them, I don't want to be one of them and if Snotlout going to attack me and insult me to get his way of angering well he is doing the right thing then."

The group looked at me shocked at my blunt openness

"You admit to attacking him then?" He asked me looking down at me, he was pretty tall.

"Yes and he deserved it after attempting to punch me first"

He looked at me for a few seconds before bursting out laughing

"About time someone taught him a lesson or two." He roared with laughter and the group gave an uneasy sigh.

"Where are you staying Lad?" he asked me as he sat on our bench.

"at the moment nowhere but Hiccup was just about to suggest something"

Hiccup gulped and gave a weak smile at his dad who gave him a look as if to say 'out with it!'"

"I was wondering if he wanted to stay with us if that's all right dad?" he asked sheepishly but Stoick just laughed and patted on my back.

"Anyone willing to beat Snotlout up for honour is welcome in my home and my tribe!

We all smiled, especially Astrid, who was laughing at all my jokes and enjoying my stories of where i came from, they all thought I was bonkers coming from the future but meh one day at a time.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yes Fishlegs?" I reply eating chicken

"Are you interested in dragons?"

"That's a good question and the answer is yes"

The group looked at each other and then at me.

"Tomorrow morning at 7 on the sun dial be up and about for Dragon training we will set you up with a dragon" Hiccup Explained as the twins nocked heads again in agreement

"ok alright this is going to be intresting"


	2. Training my Dragon

So It's here the second chapter, I'm sorry it took 3 weeks I was busy but now I'll try and update every Tuesday, why Tuesday cause who ever heard of a party on a Tuesday?

* * *

Matt gasped and pushed with all his might, the sea was slowly eating him, the boat was going down, he couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

Only panic

He felt his lungs fill with water, he couldn't win this one sided fight, he tried holding his breath, but the water churned and forced open his mouth with the current, he could feel the water filling him inside, devouring his life, the blackness starting to form around his eyes.

As he sunk, he felt calm and a tired smile crept across his face., he had reach that moment where he realise death is inevitable. He laughed at death itself, if he was going to die then he was going to do so laughing. Then it went black.

Matt shot up to a sitting position on the bed, he was gasping and panting and wheezing, the water all too real still choked him, but the water disappeared all at once, clean fresh air filled his lungs as he gripped the bed furs.

He was in Viking times.

"God dammit"

He muttered to himself as he slowly relaxed his body, the sun was just poking over the hills, he could see it through his window, his bed noting more than wooden planks, were causing his back to ache.

He got up and stretched when he stood up.

A sudden cracking sound caused matt to jump, he looked outside of the window and up and saw toothless the big black dragon staring at him, tong hanging out and saliva dripping down. Onto matt heads.

"That's nasty" matt muttered as he wiped away the drool.

Toothless gave a weird grunting laugh as he swished his head back and forth.

"Ah he got you too then huh?" hiccup called from ground level

Matt looked at hiccup in his flying suit, still unbelieving he was in Viking times

"Yer I guess he did"

"Are you coming down for dragon training?" he called

Matt nodded and turned around to get dressed.

Hiccup, Toothless and Matt walked into the arena, matt yawning

"So I'll get to choose a dragon?" He asked as he looked at Hiccup who simply nodded.

"That's fricken awesome"

* * *

The training went fast, the whole group there, even Snotlout who was giving me rather aggressive looks that I simply dismissed the whole time.

They taught me about shot limits and how to approach and tame a dragon, what to feed it, where it liked being scratched.

The list was almost endless and matt's mind was buzzing afterwards with all the information they were feeding him, but also training with their own dragon at the same time, that's dedication.

"Ok I think you ready"

Matt's eye grew into white spheres as he looked at hiccup.

"Really?"

"Yup no doubt about it" he smiled and nodded to fish legs who led out a series of different dragons.

I looked at them all.

Nadder

Gronkle

Hideous zippleback

Oh and a monstrous nightmare.

Matt looked at all of them, in each turn he looked closely at the dragons, all which looked closely at him, each on in return rejecting him.

Snotlout laughed at his failed attempts of taming one

"Maybe it was never meant to be?" Fishlegs in response to Matt's attempt.

A Roar could be heard from the cage in the far back of the Dragons pens, littler smaller dragons came running out and hid behind the bigger dragons, this only interested matt more than it should of.

"What's that dragon?" Matt asked

Hiccup looked at Matt and cringed

"It's probably best if you stay away from that dragon"

"Why?" matt asked confused, it sounded deadly and that is what matt wanted.

"It's a new breed of dragon in the striker class, almost as rare as a night fury" Hiccup explained as he shuffled from foot to stump.

"Dude it's huge and breaths out the most awesome blue shots" Tuffnut explained as he looked at his twin

"She was dumb enough to try and tame it after hiccup failed"

"Hey you're an idiot"

"Nuh uh you are"

"Am not"

"Are so"

The twins soon started fighting, causing Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs to sigh.

"Are they always like that?" Matt asked causing hiccup to laugh

"Since birth"

another roar filled the arena and they all looked into the darkness.

"I want that one" matt explained calmly as he looked at the darkness with determination

"Are you sure?" Astrid asked looking at Matt

He nodded.

Fish legs walked up to the cage and quickly unlocked the door and shot back in fear of an angry dragon.

Nothing happened at first; then a sniff and a thump and then a dragging sound before a yellow spiked head popped out of the cage. It walked forwards, slightly bigger than toothless and meat lug, about Stormflys height and stood on two feet.

It sniffed the air and looked at Matt, eyes glaring at him, but he stood his ground as the others walked back, toothless ready just in case something bad happened.

It walled right up to matt and roared, Matt glared at it and raised his hand to its neck and scratched it, the beast instantly stopped roaring and began a light purring sound and began pushing its head into matts hand,.

"it's all about confidence" Matt smirked and scratched the dragon more as it cooed and purred.

"Matt heads up"

He turned around and just about caught the Fish Astrid threw at him, he smiled politely and raised it to his dragons head, to which it gobbled it down completely

"Have you got any spare saddles?"

* * *

**5 days later**

Matt held on to his dragon as they flew super-fast past the sea stacks and dived bombed to almost sea level. Matt screamed in joy as well as his dragon, firing a shot at a rock causing it to explode but to also burn with such hot intensity at even 30 meters away felt like Matt was dipping his head into the fire.

The other was racing him , Hiccup and toothless just ahead and Astrid and storm fly somewhere behind them.

"Let's go buddy lets win this." His dragon blasted another shot and that's when it came to Matt

"I'm going to call you Pyro is that ok?" he asked his dragon who friendly whacked him with his tail, causing them lose some height.

"Let's do this then"

They flew up high to where toothless and Hiccup where and looked at the pair.

"Prepare to get burnt" Matt called out as they both reached the last few hundred meters.

"See you at the finish line" Hiccup called as the Night fury dived bombed.

"Oh two can play that game"

They also dive bombed after them, the pair at equal speeds, Matt started laughing as hiccup free fell next to Toothless.

"Oh that's cool"

"I know right!" Hiccup called back

"Think we can do that Pyro?"

He nodded and Matt stood up from the dive bomb and jumped after hiccup.

"What are you doing?" he called shocked

"I'm becoming a better dragon rider" he called as he free fell next to hiccup

The pair laughed as they were closing in on the ground.

Matt grabbed hold of Pyro and Hiccup did the same for Toothless and they both stopped the bomb and pass the finish line.

"Good race, he laughed as he looked at Matt.

"Thanks its all Pyro though" Matt laughed back.

"You named him?"

"Duh? I wasn't just calling him Pyro for any reason" he replied sarcastically

"Oh that's right" Hiccup replied causing the boys to laugh again.

The others soon arrived, said their goodbyes and left for home, it being late evening they would meet later in the food hall later.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Astrid?"

"Of course I do she is my best friend"

"I mean more than a friend"

He blushed and looked at his feet; they were walking to the mead hall.

"Yes" he mumbled

Matt cracked a smile and shook his head

"You sly dog you"

"Wha?"

"UHH never mind"

Matt mentally face palmed

"You can't tell her or anyone else"

"I promise I would never"

They walking in silence for a few seconds

"I think Snotlout is planning to get his dad too set up a contract with her parents"

"A what?"

"A contract?"

He looked at hiccup blankly

"Sorry I'm not from these parts… or time" he mumbled the last bit.

"To get married?"

"Oh! What by force?"

"Yes"

"That sucks" Matt replied patting Hiccup's shoulder who nodded once

"You're telling me."

They walked in silence dragons following close behind, apparently talking.

"Can't you stop him?"

"I could challenge him for her hand but…"

He looked at his feet

"You're not sure she would take your offer of marriage?"

He nodded and looked at the mead hall just a bit ahead, it already filing with Vikings

"I would have to consummate in front of the tribe"

"What sex?"

"Yup"

Matt looked at hiccup in Horror

"You wouldn't would…"

"NOT IF SHE DIDN'T WANT TO NO!" He interrupted

"That's a very weird tradition"

"I'm too shy to do that in public"

Matt laughed and looked at Hiccup

"Tell you what I'll do a little match maker, find a date of my own and well do a double date like thing see if Astrid likes you."

"Two things"

"What?"

"What's match maker and what the vahulla is a double date"

Matt face palmed

"Dammit futuristic terms!" Matt mumbled

"what?"

"Uhh nothing important"

They were close now to hear the joyous cheers of several drunk Vikings

"Hiccup have I told you I feel really unprotected wearing this armour?"

"Why it's the best leather armour you can make?"

"Tomorrow I'll show you a material called steel"

"Steel?"

"Yes its even strong than iron, which I suppose you use to make your weapons right?"

Hiccup just nodded, interested

"Well I'm going to show you how to make better armour that's quite effective but first, I'm hungry"

Hiccup cracked a grin and they both walked into the hall.


	3. How to welcome the Bearded tribe

Hey guys W0lf here with another chapter, sorry it's been SOOOO LONG but you know Exams and what not, I hope u guys enjoy!

In response 2 D3ADLOCK303: sorry man but that's kind of what I was hoping for, ok ill agree the new super OP dragon was a bit cheeky but don't fear, later on this will become more how can I put it... different, the idea is supposed to be he is like a Gary sue, but soon you will see that change, and it will get terrible bad.

Anyways hope u guys enjoy!

* * *

Matt and Hiccup stood at the blast furnace in front of them, the doors of the forge open wide to allow the cold air in since it was twice as hot in the forge as normal.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS WILL WORK"

Matt smiled

"POSITIVE"

They had to shout over the noise the furnace was making, soon enough the iron had become lighter colour as hiccup could see through the door.

"WHATS HAPPENING TO THE IRON?" Hiccup shouted

"WE ARE BURNING OFF THE PROERTIES THAT MAKE IT WEAK ESSENTIALLY"

"SINCE WHEN IS IRON WEAK?"

"SINCE THE CREATION OF STEEL!" matt laughed and they carefully using long metal tongs pulled out the cauldron holding the steel liquid, they poured it into a cast of Matts chest and legs, a front and back part and also a helmet that resembled Hiccups flight helmet .

Upon it cooling down into a slightly solidified shape they set about shaping it out using the hammer to make sure the metal was spread out equally

"TRY HAMMERING LESS AROUND THE CHEST SECTION!"

When they had finished they connected the pieces together and Matt dunked it into the water to cool it off, the sound of the blast furnace settled as the pair looked at the armour.

"It's not quite finished" Matt explained as he got out a hammer and a chisel, he created little indents that looked like corporal strips into the top right breast of the Chest plate.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked as he looked at the markings

"My Trademark so people know who made it"

Hiccup nodded this was rather clever; it helped distinguish who made what weapon and people could choose who they want to fix or, make a weapon for them. He should do this in the future, maybe a night fury claw or something.

"Let's test it" Matt exclaimed eagerly pulling in the metal chest plate and leggings on.

"How?"

"Hit me with your sharpest sword"

"That will kill you"

"No it won't"

"Yes it will" Hiccup explained shaking his head

"Stop being a being a pansy and hit me already"

Hiccup sighed and picked up an axe and swung it at Matt, it bounced off without making a mark.

"What are ye two doing, why is it so bleeding hot?" Gobber asked as he walked into the forge looking at Hiccup constantly hitting Matt with the Axe.

"That's not how you swing an axe this is how u do it"

He used his own Hand axe and whacked Matt as hard as he could, it caused Matt to fly backwards and land on his back, causing him to lose his breath with the sudden impact. The pair leaned over to look at Matt to check if he was okay, he gave a weak thumbs up. They both saw that the armour was not even dented.

"Ha I told you it would work!" Matt croaked as he got up from the floor and brushed himself off.

"That's a miracle that surely is the work of the gods that made such armour"

Hiccup coughed

"I did help"

"A lot actually" Matt explained

"Can u make more?" Gobber asked excited but Hiccup shook his head.

"It took us just 5 hours to make this alone and now it's getting dark and I'm hungry, not to mention we have no iron left anyway until trader Joanne comes back."

Matt yawned and stretched, this armour was a lot lighter than the previous one and he decided to keep it on.

"The helmet fits like a charm too" Mat explained as he put it on, adjusted it and was happy with the results took it off again.

"You should get in a fight with Snotlout in that and watch as he breaks his hand punching you"

Hiccup suggested causing matt to laugh

"I like that idea a lot"

* * *

The next day the pair and their respective dragons walked through the town, people were raising banners and placing up several decorations that filled the streets, dragons and humans, working side by side almost as if there was no war.

The vibe was a jolly one as people hummed and sung to them self's as they started to make the island of berk presentable.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he looked around the town, Astrid and Ruffnut were currently placing big shield paintings up on the mead hall's outer walls. They finished and stood back from their work to look at it appreciatively, noticing Hiccup and Matt nearby they waved them over.

"It's a new event that's being held, kind of a competition for young Vikings like us." Hiccup explained to Matt

"What's that?" Astrid asked as they met in the middle, Stormfly with Astrid but Belch and Barf elsewhere

"Just explaining to Matt about the new competition were holding that's all"

The group walked over to the mead hall and walked inside, Astrid beamed with the hard work she and Ruffnut had put in, large weapons covered the walls, dragons flames filled the room in art work and with the actually torches. The group smiled at the majestic and prideful work put in.

"I'm impressed" Matt smiled as he looked around

Astrid and Hiccup cuddled and Hiccup gave her a small yet very loving kiss, it confused Matt at first, they wanted to get married, that's was agreed but neither was ready, but it still surprised Matt when he found out someone else can still get a wedding contract with Astrid if they appeal to her father and he agrees to it.

"Hiccup" Stoick called as he walked over to his son from the forge with Gobber just behind him.

"Oh hey dad what's up?" he asked as he smiled at him

"If you're not doing anything we have our first visitors just an hour away and I want you to welcome them here"

"Sure dad" he smiled and walked off towards the dock, matt following in toll, Astrid and Ruffnut waved them goodbye.

"So who is it?" Matt asked as he patted Pyro's head

"Oh just the Bearded tribe, they are friendly alliance of ours."

"Never heard of them" matt replied as he tried to think back to when he studied Vikings in history class.

"They are a relatively new clan and well they are not exactly fighters"

Matt laughed as he looked at the dock, he could see them not that far away.

"I hear the chief has a beautiful daughter" Hiccup explained as they waited at the edge of the dock

"I though u liked Astrid?"

"Oh I do I was thinking about you"

Matt's cheeks reddened as he looked at the floor and muttered all sorts of obscenities at Hiccup, who simply stood and laughed.

* * *

The 3 boats docked, ropes were tossed and a large bored was passed along to the boat, a man, big but short, bristling with muscles, long brown hair.

"Good day, I am Helios from the bearded tribe, you must be hiccup!" he walked over and offered his hand to matt, whose cheeks when slightly pink with embarrassment, hiccups too.

"Uh actually I am hiccup" he said raising his arm to Helios

"Ah my deepest apologies, Hiccup the legendry dragon tamer" he laughed as he shook his hand

"I very much hope to see that in action" he laughed heartily

He turned to look at Matt

"And who would you be" he asked, rather politely for a Viking

"Matt, Hiccup's friend" he smiled as he too shook the man's hand, he could see why they are not fighters.

"Dad, we have to train soon!" a girl, same age as hiccup and Matt, walked off the boat, pointing to the teens, which were passing a ball around the size of a football to each other.

She looked at Hiccup and politely smiled and raised her hand, to which he kindly shook, she turned to matt, and did the same, but hesitated, her cheeks flushing a slight pink, Matt; quickly shook her hands to save both his and this girls embarrassment.

"This is my daughter Camicaze" Helios said wrapping a beefy arm around her back, she lightly tried to get her dad to stop.

"My men and woman have travelled far, may we rest and eat at your hall?" he asked

"Your are our guest, please do" Hiccup replied as the remainder of the bearded tribe took off all their stuff from the boats.

* * *

The people of berk and the bearded tribe as well as a late arrival of the Manly tribe feasted on legs of lamb and drunk the best mead, known to man, the teens of Both berk and Bearded tribe sat together discussing several things.

"So what's it like riding dragons?" Camicaze asked as she looked at Matt who smirked.

"Well it's…"

"Awesome and you know what's more awesome me, so how about me and you and a nice walk on the beach?" Snotlout interrupted as he loomed over her, Matt stood up from the opposite side of the table to Camicaze, he grabbed Snotlout causing all their teens to stop their small talk and looked at them, as Matt started dragging him over to the big fire pit.

"Hey let go off me!" he struggled but couldn't stop himself being pulled.

"Nope you're going into the fire pit for being a jerk." He replied to which Snotlout gave a very high pitched squeak and started begging for mercy

"No please I'm too young to burn to death, but his cries were pointless as matt chucked him in, Snotlout shrieked and expected pain but all he did was fall into a great big pile of ash, causing him to cough.

Matt walked over to The table again to a very jolly group of teens who were laughing at snoutlout's humiliation

As matt sat down Camicaze looked at Matt

"If it was on fire you wouldn't actually throw him in right?"

Matt shook his head "I may say that to him but I would never kill him unless he didn't something that puts others in danger"

Camicaze shook her head and smiled

"I like you so I'm going to dictate that you can call me Cami"

"Cool! Do all your friends call you that?" Matt asked as he smiled at her shorter name

"Only the ones I really like" he blushed as she smiled at him.

* * *

The pair was flying on Pyro, his much bigger sized compensated two people so Cami could easily lied on his back, but she decided to hold on to him instead, they were flying rather slowly, at a leisurely pace, she had been scared at first, but a few flaps of speed and a few tricks and she was fuelled on adrenaline.

"You know maybe you should learn how to train a dragon, and then maybe we could ride together!" Matt explained as she nodded, her cheek pressed on his back.

It seemed like the start of something Amazing, maybe he wouldn't try to get home after all.


End file.
